To Meet again or So They Say
by CrimsonEyes7806
Summary: Kurama & Kagome once dated, until the stress tore them apart. Now shes returned, and isnt exactly the angel. Unveiling her story as well as her love, can she protect the shikon jewel and her heart? Seems fate and a past has other plans...
1. Chapter One

**To meet again and yet to find another… Or so they say.**

Kagome was still your average teenager, and what came with being average, came the territory of the perfect boyfriend… or the awful ex-boyfriend. Today, seemed to be the day of dwelling on memories as Kagome walked down a hollow street at the end of town. To say she was a bit peeved would be an understatement, for you see, she hated this town for more then one reason, in fact, three. One, she hated her old school which was filled with agonizing teachers who only encouraged you to do better when she got all 'A's. Two, there just seemed to be too many memories that were painful and that were better left alone and un awakened. Then finally number three, him.

She couldn't believe he had been so cruel to say that in front of her face, he had sent her into shambles. He was a kind man, gentle and very wise as well as intelligent. And yet there he was sending her shattering into oblivion with words that seemed to come out in lashes. Kagome sighed at the memory that played in her mind, stinging the slightest.

There they were, like any normal, sweet, teenage couple walking down the street to his or her house. Kagome and a man with medium length red hair, walked down, arms around each other, and standing out. And they didn't start standing out till the words started spilling…

-

"Suiichi…? Did you really have to be so nice to him? I mean he pretty much told you off, let alone some other things." She had said.

Her mind had been confused as to why her boyfriend hadn't done anything when a guy had abruptly tried to grab her butt and whisper dirty words in her ear. Then when Suiichi had came around, he barked and spat at him, calling him nothing but a pretty boy. What had even puzzled her more was that he didn't even do anything about, he simply grabbed her hand, said a few words, and they walked out of the restaurant. Kagome waited for an answer.

"Kagome, it's not like he did anything, he was only words." Suiichi had replied back irritably.

Kagome stopped and pulled his arm off her waist, instantly feeling the warmth disappear.

"What do you mean, 'its no like he did anything!'?" Kagome hissed. "He pulled a move on me!"

"I'm sorry… I didn't see." He mumbled his last words hoping she didn't catch them. Oops. Not quite quiet enough.

"Yeah, well you don't see a lot of things." Kagome said quietly, resuming their walk arms length apart. Kagome turned her eyes away from him, why was he so… off? What was wrong?

"Kagome, I'm sorry. I can't be around much… but duty comes first."

Kagome stopped once again and starred at him in disbelief. Selfishness… that was all she could read off his words and face. Since when did his ego flare like this? Kagome growled slightly. Then again, that was all that he thought about every day and night, his damned _duty_.

"That's all you think about!" She pointed a finger at his chest. "What am I number two? Certainly you don't think family and friends are second to some stupid job of detective work!"

Suiichi just starred right back at her angrily; she had been on his case lately, always wanting to do something with him. Certainly it made him suspicious but he always brushed it off. It was like she was becoming more attached to him then he anticipated so fast, and what made him more curious, was why.

"I'm sorry I'm not around alright? I try, I really do! But…" he trailed off. His words hit rock bottom and echoed loudly.

"But what?" she retorted. Her eyes sparking, "Suiichi you weren't around when I need you the most. You left me high and dry when my father died! You're simply selfish! What is wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong! What do you mean I left you high and dry? I didn't!" he shouted back, anger getting the best of him. Kagome sighed and shakily ran her fingers through her black silky hair.

"Suiichi, I think its time for this to end. It's because I need someone to depend on and well… I'm moving. I leave tomorrow." Tears began to brim her eyes. "That's why I've been so angry lately, that's why I want to be with you more, that's why Suiichi. I thought maybe we could stay together… but I can't depend on you or let alone trust you anymore."

"That's great," He mumbled. Were the gods really crashing down on him?

"I'm sorry, it's not like I can do anything about it. But… I can see you on visits." Kagome bit her tongue. That sounded lame, but she could only hope.

"Why bother?" He slid his hands into his pocked of his jeans and his head turned the other way. Kurama sighed and closed his eyes, knowing that his words kept stumbling and yet his mind was screaming at him to stop. Would he really lose her… like this?

"Because maybe we can be friends at least you fucking idiot!" she replied stubbornly.

"What If I don't want to be friends anymore? What's the point? You're over there and here I am, not with you. It's not like I can be you boyfriend anymore." He replied angrily. Kagome stood aghast; Suiichi had always been so kind and gentle with everything, emotions, words, and touch. He'd never said anything so judgmental and biased! Kurama cringed. What was wrong… why couldn't he stop? Did he really feel this way?

"Your right…" she gritted out.

"This is good bye." She said bitterly.

Taking her hand she raised it high and smacked him across the face.

"I hope you have fun you big jerk! I swear though, if anything happens to your mother I'll kill you, she's sweet, and should never be second Suiichi!" She yelled over her shoulder. Suiichi hadn't budged from his spot; she was gone, all because of him.

-

Kagome continued to walk downtown and just happened to stumble across an arcade that had once been her old hang out, raising an eyebrow at its new appearance she walked in and latched her self to a game.

Periodically she'd hear the door of the arcade open and close, she never bothered to look at who it was, and quite frankly, she didn't care. Upon hearing it open once again, she heard a kid nearby, who had been watching her play for some time, whisper to him self then state his whisper to the whole arcade,"Look! She beat Urameshi's score!"

Many kids oh'ed and ah'ed but she didn't really pay attention, her thoughts trailed to the name. She didn't know who the hell this Urameshi kid was and decided it didn't matter as she added another 3,000 points to her score.

Ten minutes later a huge crowd surrounded her and gawked as she doubled Urameshi's top score, the all time record. Kagome saw a new older teen clad in green out of the corner of her eye hold up a kid by his collar and begin barking. Kagome just looked at her score muttering how she could have tripled it but decided it was better to be a darn hero then the villain. Hearing the crowd finally yell shouts of approval she silently made her way towards the door, the crowd splitting to let her through.

"Put the kid down punk." She bit out. The boy in green looked at her and dropped the kid gently. The kid stumbled towards his the crowd.

"And just who are you?" He asked; his voice was rough and smooth, and coincidentally, a nice combination for her. Oh boy.

"Who I am doesn't matter. Just move. You're blocking the entrance and scaring the kids." She gave herself a mental slap on the back and crossed her arms over her chest. Yusuke frowned and bit back the shot of surprise.

"Why? I heard a kid broke my record and I demand to challenge him."

"Fine."

"What?" He asked confused. Was this chick really the one who beat his score? I mean, come on, she didn't even look like the description of a gamer.

"I accept you challenge what should we do?"

Yusuke shrugged at his thoughts and looked at Kagome. She looked like a runner, very built and toned, but not too much. She had guts and an attitude. Not many had that around here, besides Keiko, but she didn't really count. Yusuke sweat dropped and thought of other options. _Maybe she's a fighter_, he thought

"You fight? A physical one. First to fall loses." Kids in the arcade gasped at his request but were pretty much accustomed to it; it was the fact that he challenged this girl. For you see, most chicks in this town weren't fighters, and those that were, weren't very good. I mean sure, a few had a good slap, but set them up against a guy like Yusuke and they can just kiss their ass goodbye.

Kagome on the other hand, merely raised an eyebrow at Yusuke's request; it had been a long time since her last physical fight and normally would vote against it… let alone do it.

"Yeah I do. Deal."

Yusuke gave a victorious smirk and they headed out towards a park nearby. It wasn't the normal type of park that people would go to. This one was gloomy and cold, something you'd see in a horror flick. It was nothing but cobble stone sidewalks, empty playgrounds, and darkly shadowed forests; the cloudy sky above was no help to the picture either. She stopped short and gazed at the park entrance sign as everyone else walked forward.

"You scared of the haunted park?" Yusuke cooed. Yusuke blinked at the look she gave him and he gave a small laugh.

"Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"Kagome Higarashi." She stated and looked at the name. _Forgotten Memories_. Kagome tilted her head and he continued forward. _The name suites it_, Kagome thought. Many would never go into a gloomy place. Kagome gave a small smile. _Maybe I can practice my… special abilities here_. She added as an after thought.

"So tell me Yusuke, why a fight?" she called out.

"I'm bored, plus you beat my score and also I don't have a code." Kagome wondered what he meant by code but merely ignored it as they came to a creepy clearing. Throwing each of there jackets off they couldn't help but notice they each had looked tough in some odd way. Getting into a fighting stance, Kagome tied back her hair.

"Last chance Yusuke." She said cockily.

"Try me."

Kagome ran forward with such speed and struck him in the face, knocking him back a bit, but not enough to fall. Yusuke was mortally surprised. She had power, he felt it flare up then suddenly be covered up. Wiping his chin he leaped up and ran forward and kicked her low, only to find that it had been blocked. Next thing he knew she was blocking everyone of his punches and kicks, Kagome did a back flip and her gaze slipped to the left. Yusuke took aim and ran forward and kicked her in the stomach. Kagome gave a small grunt as she hit the ground and pushed herself up.

Suddenly they heard a voice.

"Yusuke! You don't fight girls! It's against code!" Yusuke sighed and still eyed Kagome as she lay in a crouching position.

"Don't move." She commanded.

Kuwabara ran forward and suddenly Kagome, in one swift movement, had him laying on the ground his hand twisted back and his legs flailing. Kagome merely sat on top of him. Leaning her head forward she whispered low into his ear.

"Against code huh?"

Yusuke just began laughing and Kagome jumped off Kuwabara as he got a good look at her. Kagome just grabbed her coat and slung it over her shoulder.

"Looks like you win. I was first to fall. Only due to him." Kagome bit out the last part, silently growling at the fact that he had ruined a very entertaining fight. She had changed a lot. And street fighting had come to a high interest to her. Kagome looked at Yusuke again.

"Hope to fight you again." She whispered, brushing past him and down the cobblestone trail as her hair dribbled out into the wind.

"Damn…" Yusuke whispered.

**Editted as of 7/3/2005.**

**Reviews are appreciated. It was redone because I felt that it was very choppy. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter Two

**To meet again and yet to find another… Or so they say.**

Today was another great day of the autumn bliss, the leaves were gently falling, and light warm breezes happen to lift the spirits of many people. Kagome walked down the street again, ice cream in hand, and began to look for something to do. Catching a flash of green in the distance she noticed that it could only be one person, Yusuke. She noticed the honor code kid with him, named Kuwabara, a red head, and a short black haired guy were strolling along with him casually.

Yusuke seemed to see her too and Kagome groaned as he ran towards her, cussing the person who drove down the street when the driver almost hit him.

"Damn drivers, I already got hit once…" He panted. Cursing a few more times before finally letting it go he said, "Hey Kagome!"

"Hey Yusuke. What's up?"

"Uh I was wondering if you'd want to finish our fight? Or redo it since he," he jabbed his finger towards Kuwabara and the other two guys crossing the street to catch up. "Interrupted us."

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yeah!" he said with an overconfident grin.

"Yusuke its against-"

"Your code." Kagome finished for him.

"Trust me Kuwabara was it? I don't mind. I'm not like most girls." She said with a grin. Kuwabara consciously rubbed his wrists, "No kidding. I remember when you uh…" he stopped short full of embarrassment of being beat up by a girl.

"Still Miss, Yusuke is very strong. You could get hurt." Said the red head.

Kagome looked him up and down.

"Trust me. I'm counting on it."

The guy with black hair raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"What do you mean? You want to get hurt?" Yusuke asked.

"No, I'm counting on you to be strong silly." She said with a giggle. Yusuke looked at her oddly with her strange behavior.

"Oh... yeah."

"So..." she paused and gave Kurama one last look. She didn't like his voice or his looks. He sounded just like HIM, looked just like HIM; the real question was… was this an older version of HIM?

"What's your name?" Kurama looked startled by the question but it fazed off.

"Suiichi." He said plainly.

'HMM.' Kagome thought to her self. 'He doesn't remember me.'

Turning her attention back to Yusuke she asked, "Are you ready?"

Yusuke smirked and threw off his jacket as kagome walked back, threw her own jacket off, tied back her hair, and munched the last of her ice cream, not noticing the disappointment in a pair of crimson eyes.

"Yusuke! Seriously I don't-"

"Shut up!" Yusuke cut Kuwabara off.

In her stance Kagome awaited for Yusuke.

"Begin." She said flatly. "Same Rules."

Yusuke and Kagome waited patiently for a long time before Kagome grew tired of these mental games of "you go first, no you!" Running forward with a full burst of speed she appeared at his side only to fake a punch and appear on his other side giving him a rounding kick. Yusuke fortunately blocked the kick and planted a few punches forward towards her torso only to also, find them blocked. Jumping a few times to get a good distance away she went into a crouching position and watched Yusuke's every move as he launched forward to only to mysteriously pull back and arm to swing a punch. Kagome saw it! In a blink of an eye she had located his weak spot in his technique that would send him unbalanced and knock him to his feet. With a swift dodge she managed to escape the blaze of punches and locate the weak spot once again, only to find out that he suddenly kept an awful close eye on her gaze, skidding to a halt behind him she merely karate chopped the back of his neck on a certain pressure point as though it was her back up plan. And that was it. He landed on his knees, surprised by the amount of pressure that she had used on that one point. Kagome just stood behind him and gave a small triumphant smile. Leaning forward over his neck and draping an arm over his shoulder, she whispered low, "I win."

Yusuke didn't seem to think so as he gripped her wrist and pulled her over his shoulders and she landed with a thud on her back. Kagome saw his angle. There is no end till someone says mercy. Flinging her legs behind her head, she wrapped her ankles around his neck and thrusted him forward, launching him over her body and into a wrestling style mattered headlock. He gripped his hands around her knees as she squeezed tighter.

"Mercy?" she asked with a giggle.

"Never!" he managed out.

"Oh come on! We already broke the rules!" she said with a small smile.

Yusuke frowned.

Finding his a way out of her technique, he managed to wriggle free and stand up. Kagome did a backwards somersault and rolled up into her fighting stance. Suddenly she stood up and her body pulsed. Her eyes went wide and she looked around.

"What?" Yusuke asked, seeing how she was acting oddly. Kagome sent him a death glare.

"I have to go. You win Yusuke." With that she swiftly picked up her jacket and ran out of the park.

Jogging over, Kurama and Kuwabara began throwing questions.

"Yusuke. Who was that?"

"Her names Kagome."

Kurama seemed to shake off the state of shock. That's why she was acting strange, looking him up and down. She knew who he was and yet didn't say anything about it! Yes, most girls "checked" him out too but her gaze was different, much different. She seemed a tad cold, yet heart warming and soothing, like a purified soul. But now he felt a stab of guilt. His thoughts went back to the night that they'd broken up.

Blame Koenma! A voice in the back of his head stated. He did it.

Kurama smiled at the thought of Youko trying to blame someone else instead of himself. Kurama felt sad after she left. Everyone had noticed too, that's why he still kept turning down girls. He always felt guilty about her and the job. He never wanted to make that decision again. Ever. Some times he wished that he'd find someone that knew of demons, that knew his job would be tough, that knew sometimes he couldn't always be there, but alas he hasn't found one. Or so it seems…

Suddenly Hiei's head shot up and his eyes became narrowed. He'd obviously sensed something, something that wasn't making him too pleased.

Kagome raced forward. She had felt it. It had to be! There was nothing else that made her pulse and if it was something different, it was definitely powerful enough to get her priestess radar pumping. She turned a sharp left and kept running down the mildly crowded streets. Its only 30feet ahead, she thought to her self, no… it's moving. It's coming this way? She halted and looked around. She saw nothing peculiar, no strangeness, nothing at all. She looked at the peoples faces as they walked by trying to sense anything demonic about them… no, she's human… he is too… she is– no she's human… damn it there all human. Kagome bit her lip in a childish manner.

"He's here. I can sense it!"

Catching something out of the corner of her eye she noticed a tall man with dark brownish-black hair. He was fairly built and tough looking, and was staring at her in pure amusement. Kagome stood straight up, her guard never faulting, and tilted her head to say she knew he was there and HE was her target. The man chuckled once again and smiled.

"Seems you still have your touch priestess." Kagome didn't move, his voice rang clear as a bell, yet he had to be at least 20feet away and leaning against the wall, smirking and appearing as at though he was talking to himself in a loud crowded area.

"You may be helpful to me."

Kagome responded quickly, "How so?"

The man didn't expect to hear her say that and raised an eyebrow.

"You can help me eliminate Yusuke and his little spirit detective gang." His voice was venomous.

"And if I refuse?" she asked.

"Then it would seem we have become… enemies."

Kagome then took her turn to laugh, "Enemies maybe, but is that the jewel shard I sense? How did you come to possess it?" Her laugh immediately stopped along with her triumphant smirks and pleasurable feelings as he replied, "Oh, your goal is the jewel then?"

Kagome gave a growl. He was toying with her, trying to get her to become interested in his offer by using the jewel as his key to a victorious challenge. He knew she'd do almost anything to get it.

"My dear, I got this," He lifted the jewel shard around his neck, it wasn't very large, yet wasn't very small, but was purely black.

"From a dear friend. He happened to be a good friend who… had an accident." Kagome's eyes widened then gave him a death glare that seemed to bounce right off him.

Suddenly he smiled and looked to his left, his hand released from the jewel. Kagome lunged. Now was her chance, while he was distracted she could snag the jewel. Her hand was inches from touching it when she suddenly found herself slammed against the ground in a nearby park, the park she'd been to with Yusuke, Forgotten Memories Central Park.

Her hands were twisted around her back, her legs pinned underneath him. He sat right on top, his hot breath on her shoulder. He dipped his head lower to whisper menacing words, "I believe, that was wrong my dear. You've made a bad move." He was mere millimeters from her ear. Desperately he wanted to lick her ear and send chills through her body, to watch her squirm, but he kept his composure and overruled his desire.

A black blur launched at her attacker. The man on top of Kagome jumped off of her and moved a good 10yds away. Kagome felt instant relief as her arms sorely pushed herself up. That bastard! She thought maliciously. How dare he! She rubbed her arms and soon found that Yusuke was right by her, "You alright? Don't tell me he hurt you."

The man was standing in a smug like way and staring at her. Kagome starred right back looking for the shard, she noticed he had it still a round his neck. He grasped the jewel and dangled it from affair, torturing her.

"Your choice." He whispered. With that he was gone. Kagome glanced at the others. Apparently they've had trouble with that dude before.

"What?" she asked.

"What is he talking about?" The guy in the black asked. "Hiei is right. Kagome do you know who that was?" Kurama asked. Kagome's heart sunk with his words, but she firmly answered with a nod implying that she did not know.

"He's our newest arch enemy."

"Kagome… May I?" Kurama asked, gazing at her bruised wrist. Kagome didn't have time to answer as he launched a hand around her wrist. She jerked her hand back.

"I can't depend on you. Remember?"

Kurama's face frowned. She's being so stubborn on that one night!

"You can."

Hiei looked confused in his dark eyes, as were the others. Remember what? They all mentally wondered. Hiei spiritually called out to Kurama.

'Fox what is going on?'

Silence.

'Don't toy with me.' He growled.

Kagome just bit her lip like she always did, in a childlike manner. She tilted her head forward and she locked eyes with him, "Can I?"

Kurama looked at her again with a hint of sadness but relief, she might actually forgive him.

"You can."

"Forgive him for what?" Yusuke yelled. Kagome gave a smile and looked at Yusuke, which instantly made Kurama get this odd feeling, something, he'd never had before. He felt a tad angry and sad, he was what some called jealous. She looked back at Kurama with an award-winning smile.

"You win. We'll start a new." She said.

Kurama smiled and looked over her wrist.


	3. Chapter Three

**To meet again and yet to find another… Or so they say.**

Kagome felt as though her life would get a bit better. She made up with Kurama and her mother had called not long ago to see if she was all right in her old town. She'd replied yes and told her mother of the newest danger, advising her to keep a very sharp eye out and if anything was odd or abnormal to call her if there was. Her mother was thankful to her warning.

She was now at home; she'd gone home later after the park incident, and had taken a shower along with a short nap to calm her nerves. But now she was up and energized… to bad it was two o'clock in the morning. 'God that was a long nap,' she thought to herself. Kagome went to her secret compartment in her floor. She kept everything there, her darkest secrets, and her most prized possessions. She'd even put a spell on it to conceal her most important and sacred object… the one that everyone was after.

Lifting it out of the silk that was wrapped around the prized gem she smiled admiringly at it. It was beautiful, the only thing that made it the odd sort of jewel it was, was the fact that a moderately sized piece was missing. Kagome frowned at the indentation. Her gang in the feudal era had never found it. Rumors were that it was burned with Naraku or that it was passed down to his most trustable alliance and was to be kept until demons died out. Many laughed at the thought of demons dying out, but yet they did… well sort of, more of the fact that they were relocated.

She placed the jewel in the silver silk and placed it back in the steal box where her pictures of her friends were. Kagome began to get guilt pit in the bottom of her stomach as she starred at the pictures. Inuyasha was in a picture, staring off into the distance, his silk-like silvery hair trickling out into the gentle breeze. Kagome's eyes blurred and she suddenly felt like she wanted to die. It was her fault that her best friends had died, so she thought. Inuyasha had protected her from Naraku as they finally defeated him. He had survived many wounds, but this one was full of Naraku's poisonous miasma.

"They shouldn't have died," she whispered to her self. "THEY SHOULDN'T HAVE DIED!" She yelled, throwing the picture of Inuyasha at the wall, the frame shattering into oblivion. The glass lay sprawled on the floor, the frame cracked into two, while Inuyasha's picture lay in between. Kagome screamed out in frustration.

She began sobbing hard and her body racked, suddenly her eyes grew dangerous as she gave a frustrated sigh, as she grabbed her jacket and headed out the door, crunching the glass on the floor with her tennis shoes. Slamming the door to the shrine she ran down the steps. She needed to get out her frustration; she needed to hit something… she needed to kill. She walked down the street, jay walking here and there to get around town, flicking off the drivers that whistled and honked at her, and most definitely shoved a few people periodically that would not move out of her way.

The next day Kagome woke up in her bed, surprisingly she had gotten home in good shape and no blood was found. Silently she thanked the lord for the fact that she hadn't done anything rash. She shed her clothing and hopped into the shower, letting the cold water run down her back. It massaged her shoulders and sent chills through her body, instantly waking her up.

Wrapping a towel around herself she walked back into her room, not caring about the glass that still lay on the floor, but avoided the large pieces.

Suddenly the shrine's doorbell was rung and a knock was to be heard.

Kurama rung the doorbell and knocked before falling into last night's… eventful evening. He'd been called to Koenma's office in the spirit realm. The whole gang was there, well physically, Kuwabara and Yusuke tended to drift to sleep. It was what the ruler had said that stunned him the most.

"Kurama, we need you to bring this girl here, it seems that someone besides our little friend here is after her."

Looking to the screen he saw a girl. It wasn't just some normal ass kicking, hot babe, who was gifted with powers. It was the hot babe that he was a good friend with, the one he had dumped, Kagome.

"She has a humungous amount of spiritual energy I think, one that could rivals the jerk over there." Koenma had said to others in the group, thrusting his finger towards the snoring Yusuke.

"She also is a great fighter, but that's not what she is needed for. Now retrieve her tomorrow morning."

"You shouldn't be thinking of such emotions fox." Hiei's voice said. Shaking his head Kurama looked to his left, Hiei's eyes seemed to pierce the door as Kurama heard footsteps.

"What do-" Kagome stopped short of her rudeness. "Oh… uh hi?" she added sheepishly.

Yusuke and Kuwabara mumbled in there sleep. Kagome poked her out of the door more, just in time to see Yusuke point is finger in the shape of a gun and mutter, "Ha-ha, dumb ass… bang."

Kagome just raised an eyebrow.

"So what you guys want?" she asked.

"We're taking you to the spirit realm." Hiei's harsh voice said. Crimson red eyes met swirling dark blue. Kagome just growled and her thoughts seemed to flash in reality before her.

There was Inuyasha the day she met him, Sango when she cried over Kohaku, Miroku when he groped her for the first time, Shippo running like a banshee because he had too much candy….

Kurama looked a bit stunned. She growled and looked as tough as nails, then the next thing when Hiei spoke she seemed to crumble like a cookie.

_A very sweet, sexy, hot, beautiful cookie,_ Youko added slyly.

"What is this? A joke?" Kagome gave a laugh as she shook off her weary thoughts.

Hiei gave a warning growl.

"Woman it's not a joke."

"He has no right to call me that… Inuyasha never did and neither should he." She mumbled. Instantly Kuwabara and Yusuke woke up and popped up shouting demon at the turning of events.

"You have no right coming here! Leave. I don't need your silly jokes."

Yusuke looked confused.

"What? You mean you told her about Koenma? Seriously he is a toddler but-"

"She thinks that the spirit realm is a joke. Not Koenma." Kurama sighed.

Kagome grew angry and then it dawned to her… they knew about the well. They had too! OTHERWISE THEY WOULDN'T BE TALKING NONSENSE LIKE THE SPIRIT REALM! Kagome yelled to herself.

She put her mask on, "Alright… take me."

Kurama was deeply confused now. She was just yelling that this was some silly joke and now she's going with it? Kurama shook his head as Youko just shrugged a shoulder and watched his prey lock the door and slide the keep into her breast pocket.

_Women think that it is one of the safest places in the world; well it was… till Youko came around._ Youko snickered.

'_Youko…'_ Kurama just chuckled at his other halves rambling.

With two boys on each side of her she looked left and right out of the corner of her eyes, her hands slid in her pocket, and her black hair a tad wet from her shower.

Kuwabara looked at Kagome tiredly from her left side and whispered, "Why'd you leave? How'd you know we wouldn't kill you or send you into some trap?"

Kurama grew interested in the conversation as Yusuke babbled on the communicator to Boton, also eavesdropping on their discussion.

"Sometimes you just have to forgive and forget, find and destroy, solve and create." She gave a small smile and turned her head towards Kurama, who curtly smiled, knowing that she had forgiven him for such a small irrelevant matter.

"Alright she's coming. Just give her five." Yusuke said seriously. Kagome just raised an eyebrow; they must be serious if the goofball and crazy fighter are stern.

"So… why do you think our boss Koenma, ruler of the stupid spirit world, wants you?" Yusuke asked. Kagome smiled at the stupid part and answered, "My_ secret._"

She sat down followed by Kurama, who sat next to her.

"So how was it like at your other school…" Kurama asked.

"It's been okay… bit odd. Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka, are a bit crazy and Hojo who wouldn't leave me alone, but yeah it was good for when I went." She took a deep breath.

"And you?" she looked into his emerald green orbs. They said almost all his emotions, his ambitions, and his thoughts, his everything… Kagome seemed to get lost in his green eyes and unconsciously she leaned a bit, not noticing the golden flicks entering in and out from time to time in his eyes.

"Same as always. Mother's fine as well." Kagome gasped quietly when realizing what she'd been doing.

_You know she was leaning in a bit about a minuet a go… why didn't you kiss her! Those loquacious luscious lips… flawless skin… toned abs! I mean she's gorgeous! _Youko purred.

'_Because Youko… its not the right time.'_

Youko stopped and choked, but gave a sly smile.

_So you like this one?_ Kurama blushed as Youko smiled a mile wide.

Kagome smiled, he did indeed look cute when he blushed. She bent her head down; it reminded her of old times. When he would take her everywhere… till things got more and more hectic at work.

"So Kagome." Yusuke asked casually, instantly breaking Kagome from her thought process. "How do you know Suiichi? Or Kurama as we call him." He wiggled his eyebrows. Kagome blushed a dark hue of red.

"We dated a bit." She mumbled, obviously embarrassed. Yusuke grinned like maniac.

"I'm sorry could you say that a bit louder, I couldn't hear you." He said smoothly.

"We dated a bit." She said a bit louder.

"I can't hear you!" Yusuke sung.

"We dated!" She said louder.

Kuwabara and Yusuke burst out in laughter. The thought of Kurama actually picking one girl to go out with was something that made them roll around with laughter.

"Our little bachelor-" he paused for a fit of laughter. "Had a girlfriend?"

"Better watch out Kurama, you fan club might get mad!" Kuwabara elbowed Yusuke and they went into another thunderous fit of laughter.

Kagome was confused, "Fan club?"

Kurama blushed dark red. It was bad enough they had mentioned the bachelor part, but now they had to go and mention the fan club? Youko was bristling at the pair, he was trying to impress the girl not shunt her away.

"She's here." Hiei stated.

Kurama silently prayed a thank you for Hiei's choice to butt in.

Kagome looked to her left and saw a panting girl with light sky blue hair drop down gasping for air, for she had just ran up a hell of a lot of steps.

"Are you," she panted, "Ready to," she wheezed, "go?"

Yusuke just laughed again at the sight of her. There was Boton, a light pink-faced girl, who was panting for air, her clothes were ruffled and her hair flying everywhere.

"What happened to you?" Kuwabara asked questioningly.

Boton sent him a death glare, meaning he was in for a world of hurt.

"I JUST RAN UP HALF WAY ACROSS TOWN AND UP THOSE HORRID STEPS AND YOU ASK ME WHATS WRONG?" she yelled at him, steam emitting form her ears. She just sighed and put on a smile.

"Well you must be Kagome." She stuck a hand out for Kagome to shake. "I'm Boton, Koenma's assistant and the grim reaper!"

Kagome stood up and brushed her self off, she sure was happy for the fable grim reaper… who ran across half of Tokyo and ran up about 100 steps.

"Names Higarashi, Kagome." She said politely, extending a hand. They shook for a brief moment, the next second she found herself following in toe behind everyone else into a swirling portal. No one was left but Kagome and Kurama.

"We're suppose to go through?" she asked, staring at the twirling mass.

"Yes, don't be scared. Trust me." He gave her hand a squeeze and she smiled. They let go as they walked into the portal, so that they wouldn't give the others any suspicious thoughts as they arrived in Koenma's office.

'It not like there is anything going on anyway' kagome thought.


	4. Chapter Four

**To meet Again… Or so They Say.**

**Chapter Four…. **

Kagome entered the office and looked in an odd way. Her expectations were set a bit higher for the Prince of the spirit world; a super giant large castle or palace seemed to pop into her mind, though she hadn't seen outside the room to know if it was big or not. _At least he doesn't look to be the snobbish type- though maybe he shouldn't have fired the decorator and hired himself._

'_Looks can be deceiving.' _

Kagome gave a small giggle as the sudden fire apparition suddenly found it amusing to bash the prince and amuse the girl. Hiei didn't know why he had the nerve to look into her head and hear her thoughts, but just remembering Yusuke's first in counter, he had to at least know.

Kurama looked at him sideways, _Kurama… He didn't just pull a joke did he?_

'_I'm not sure, ne? It doesn't sound like him.'_

Hmm… 'Maybe he's taking a liking to her? ' 

Youko frowned in the back of Kurama's conscious. _I wont allow it._

Kurama's eyes widened a bit, and he turned his head to stare at the door.

'And why not?' 

_She's ours._

'_WHAT?' _Kurama's calm look faltered.

You see how she looks at us- 

'_Yes, like any other human-'_

'_-She yearns to reunite the flame that flickered between you two and hopefully add another too the kindle.'_

'_Hiei?'_

'_No you dimwit, me… and they say you're the bright one…'_

Kurama turned his head back towards the group, noticing how Kagome covered her mouth to hide the smile and laughter that found its way onto her face, just as Yusuke grinned cheekily for calling Koenma a big baby.

Kagome laughed and noticed Kurama smiling at her from the corner of her eye. Slowly she turned her head and caught his gaze and couldn't help but smile once again. _Why did he just- No. Don't say it. He crushed your feeling as Inuyasha crushed your heart countless times. Okay so I was naïve and it was stupid of me to break up with him but… loves a confusing emotion… take time…_

She turned her head away and listened in on the argument.

"ITS KOENMA YUSUKE!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, pacifier breath."

"Yusuke!" Boton screeched. Yusuke clapped his hands over his ears.

"Damn Boton… fine! I'm sorry, jeez, you act like he isn't though…"

Boton rolled her eyes and Koenma just clenched his fists.

"Yusuke I kindly remind you that I hold your spirit realm records? Hmm? I could extend your-"

"Alright!"

Koenma sighed; he was in his teenage form! But no, Yusuke had to go and call him a baby!

"Miss Higarashi-sama, I'm sorry about him."

Kagome raised her eyebrow up, Kagome-sama? Everyone began to think along the same lines as well.

"To the point of this visit Higarashi-sama, I want to personally ask you a question and run by a few thoughts." He looked at her edgily, "You may hold all that you wish, we only require that you explain a few things."

Kagome tilted her head up and starred him down.

"Alright. It depends, I will tell what is needed if… they leave."

The Yu Yu Hakusho group furrowed their brows and pointedly wondered what could be so important that they had to be excluded from, yes they were excluded from the whole Sensui thing, but… you'd think he would have learned right?

Kagome didn't know why those words came out of her mouth, was she that scared of telling them? Was she that concerned about the jewel and the well that she had to keep it secret from all eyes, ears, and thoughts?

"I'm afraid I cant, they have all authority to be around this discussion. One question is concerning them, if you wish to continue this at a later time and discuss the options it would be fair enough, but they'd know at a later date."

"Alright, alright… geezer."

Koenma's eyebrow twitched and Yusuke stifled a snicker.

Koenma took a deep breath, "I must ask this, Where is the major portion of the jewel?" Right then and there he expected the miko to fly off her handle and demand where the hell he got that information along with whatever else he was going to say but… she stayed as calm as Kurama and merely widened her eyes a smidge like Hiei.

"With its protector."

"Eh… Yes, of course. The Well?"

"Destroyed."

"May I ask where it was?"

"You may, but I will not answer, it no longer works therefore there's no reason."

Kurama watched her dodge questions left and right, but clearly answer them.

'Oh… playful is she?' Youko watched Kagome plop on the floor and await the next question, his eyes starred transfixed at her glossed lips and smiled with a glinted fang as she stuck her tongue out childishly as the prince fumed.

'Oh the many things she could do with that…' Kurama smirked and had to agree mentally with his other seductive half. 

"Fine. Is anyone of your friends alive?"

Kagome's childishness sunk, it dropped and fell shattering into oblivion like a fragile mirror on the cold hard concrete. It was indeed eye catching to watch, so many emotions were placed upon her face, first came shock then came a curious look then followed by anger and guilt.

"I'm afraid not. I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru is though and maybe-"

Hiei and Kurama stood abruptly along with Koenma; all humans in the room remained confused and lost.

"**THE** LORD SESSHOMARU?" He whispered, "That would make- but that's impossible! It would certainly explain things but-but…" he plopped into his seat and covered his face.

"How is it that a mere human girl knows of the ruthless Sesshomaru?" Hiei asked, pondering and wondering at how the fuck she knew a murderous demon and yet lived to tell the tale!

"Okay, let me break it down for you… goodness, I swear one minute the worlds fine then BAM, mention a fucking demon name and the whole world comes crashing down. You people must be old… real old." She muttered the ending, escaping Hiei's fiery glare and Kurama's skeptical look, "Okay, hmm, I fell down a well into 500 years of the past, broke the damn Shikon no tama, found all the shards, beat the shit outta the evil villain named Naraku, but in doing so I lost my companions because I was too weak, I was babied and therefore in the way of everything." She said bitterly.

Yusuke stood up and leaned over about 5 inches away from her face, starring into her eyes.

"Don't tell me that your weak… you know you aren't."

Kagome starred back, he's so sweet… Kagome smiled.

"Thanks, but I know I'm nothing more the a reincarnation…" she sighed, "Oh well, now when can I leave or do I need to tell more?"

Koenma shook his head and gave a genuine smile starring transfixed at her, "Miss Higarashi-sama I'm afraid to say I need the to fill the blanks of these files and send them to my father, King Enma. I would let you go but as for being a ruler I need to know all desired information, including the facts, names, dates, and so forth."

Kagome nodded and casted her eyes down, lying on the ground she starred at the ceiling_. I knew this day would come, why now though? And why the hell are they here, I don't need any other people to get hurt… human or demon, emotionally or physically._ She gave a growl. _Damn it. Why the fuck now? Wait… why the hell are they here?_

She suddenly shot up and starred at the group around her, "Alright I told mine now why the hell haven't you told yours? Speaking of which, what they hell are you guys? Like some kind of spirit realm power rangers or something?" She gave a small snicker at which Yusuke growled at and Kuwabara rolled his eyes.

"No, we are spirit detectives. We work for Koenma saving people from the evil demons that wish to kill the humans." Kuwabara said in a bored tone, ignoring the disbelieving looks.

"Did he just speak a sentence with out the words kitties, Yukina, code, and girlfriend?" Yusuke asked Kurama, "ARE YOU ALRIGHT KUWABAKA?"

"YEAH URAMEISHI IM JUST TIRED ALRIGHT?" Kuwabara yelled unhappily. Kagome looked at them oddly, was this Kuwabara O.O.C? He didn't look like the whole kitty loving thing as they claimed, the whole honor thing and a tad clumsiness was true since hell she pretty much knocked him off his rocker in the park, but…

"Just leave him alone…"

Kurama looked over at Kagome, "Kazuma just needs a break. His eyes are droopy and his back is hunched, he's lost a tad bit of color since I last saw him and if I'm not mistaken he isn't well enough to throw a good punch."

Kuwabara kicked up an eyebrow, "How did you know? I mean, eh- is it that- I uh…" Kuwabara went dumbfounded.

"It comes with the job."

"What job?" Hiei grunted, as he placed his gaze at the far wall.

"My job as in being a miko."

"A miko? But…"

"Yes that's right Yusuke, she could purify us in an instant with her holy power. They have the power to heal and hold massive amount of spirit energy known miko energy, those at a higher caliber can easily obtain The Sacred Energy." Kurama said.

"Holy… That wasn't what I was going to say Kurama but… HOW THE FUCK CAN THEY DO THAT? IT WASN'T EASIY BEATING SENSUI, HELL I DIED! I MEAN-"

"YOU died?" Kagome asked astonished.

"Yeah… but Koenma brought me back alive… again."

"Again? SO you died twice? And the prince over there brought you back both times?"

"Yeah but anyway I though those miko do-hickey-boppers were all ya know, dead or fake. You know? Besides I thought they were old and shriveled up."

Grabbing an ear she pulled him down face to face, "DO I LOOK OLD TO YOU?"

"OWWWW! NO!" Releasing him she looked at Koenma.

"Can we get this over now?"

"What date was it sealed?"

"June 19th."

"Opened?"

"I don't remember when I was 15, so umm… eh you do the math it was on my birthday, look'em up."

Koenma sighed and flipped through a mildly fat folder.

"That's all for now. I will have one of them stay at your place." Kagome looked at him oddly. "It is merely for the safety propositions and most likely it will have you become accustomed to the whole fact that there are demons here, in this world called the Human realm. You see there are three worlds, there are the spirit realm, the human realm, and the demon realm. Although there are separate worlds many seem to escape now and then, now that the jewel has returned, I fear that you will need to be more on guard then ever."

"And who exactly is going to stay with me?"

Koenma looked around the room, Yusuke gave a sluggish shrug and Kuwabara shook his head no claiming that his sister would surely charge over and kill him, Hiei gave no response but an evil glare.

"I will leave this one to Kurama, it seems you to are more on the friendly base anyway. I will contact you all when this information is processed and resorted. Thank you Miss Higarashi-sama." Koenma gave a long sweeping bow.

Kagome bowed back respectively, "Lord Koenma, might I ask you this? Why do you call me Miss Higarashi_-sama?_"

Koenma smiled and grabbed the folders on the desk, finding them all he looked up at her and brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled.

"You are a walking legend, my lady, one should show respect to those of a higher caliber that could one day reach my father's."

With a swish of the cloak he turned and left the office leaving behind a stunned group of baffled boys and one utterly puzzled girl.

A/N: SHORT I KNOW! But its all I got and I'm working hard on my HP/INY one right now, I've already update _Angels and Demons_ a DNANGEL/INUYASHA story.

IM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE, MY BIRTHDAY WAS 02/09/2005! YAY FOR ME! Then the day after… I got sick and today I'm sick. So please bare with me. My other excuses… ummm. Anyway! Yeah, **I got the new Killers CD**! HELL YA, ANY OF THE KILLER FANS OUT THERE, LEAVE A FRIGGIN COMMENT!

Kiss-Kiss kids! 33


	5. Chapter Five

**To Meet Again… So They Say**

**Chapter Five…**

Kagome stumbled in her pocket for her key. Not long ago, had they all left the prince's office and Kagome was getting tired as well as restless. Even though it was early evening about six or seven o'clock she had to get ready for her special guard to stay at the house, Kurama. Slowly opening the door she flicked on the lights and closed the door behind her. Kurama would be here later. As she walked across the room she felt an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach, ignoring it and claiming it as a bit of uneasiness because of the whole spirit realm thing, she took off her coat. She took a deep breath, then suddenly coughed and sputtered, failing to notice an odd colorful atmosphere about her.

"Ugh, I think I'm getting sick." She coughed again. "Why of all times do I have to go back to being a weirdo?" She mumbled to herself, placing her key on the table she took to her room, falling onto the bed she starred at the ceiling. Her head began swimming; her eyes were becoming clear and unclear, slowly she rubbed her eyes.

"I don't even know him that well anyway… well not anymore… who to talk to? Hmm." Kagome closed her eyes for a minute, hoping her mind would trigger a small amount of useful information. She turned on her side and suddenly gasped, her lungs burned, her head was soaring in pain.

Slowly as if in slow motion she found herself lying on the floor, something wasn't right. She couldn't have just been lying on the bed and rolled onto the floor, what was happening, was she sick? Her stomach gave a small lurch as to agree with her thoughts.

_Kurama should be here soon._ She thought. As if on cue, the doorbell rang.

"Its open-" Her gasp cut her off, slowly she pushed herself so as to not look as if she had just had a heart attack, but her body gave way and she landed on the ground with a soft thump.

"Kagome?" A soft voiced filtered through her mind. Kagome could see nothing, her vision had gone dark and her eyelids had closed.

Kurama placed his duffel bag on the floor near the bottom of the stairs when he noticed a peculiar scent in the air, something of warning and something unrecognizable… something old. Hearing a soft thump he walked up the small set of mini stairs leading to the rooms, he gently called out her name.

Opening her door he looked at the floor, there was where Kagome lay motionless and that's when he noticed that her breathing had become rapid.

"What the-" Racing over he picked her up and laid her on the bed, he raised the back of his hand to her head and nearly bit his tongue as it the temperature seemed to rise.

_Youko her temperature is raising rapidly as well as her breathing, what does she have?_ _Kurama asked concerned._

_Huh? What's wrong red?_ Youko looked over to the girl in Kurama's unconscious. _Give her a fever reducer and-_ Youko stopped short as he gazed over her body. _Scan her body._

_What?_ Kurama pulled a seed out of his hair and used his ki to make it grow; squishing it in his hand he let the juices trickle from his hand to her candied lips.

_Scan her body; you sensed it earlier did you not?_ Kurama nodded nimbly as he placed his hands over her head and slowly traced it over her body, scanning for any sign of abnormality.

"Nothing." He whispered. Kagome's breath suddenly stopped and Kurama's mind panicked. Taking his hand he slightly shook her, "Come on Kagome, don't die!" He gently patted her cheeks.

"Kagome!" He yelled. He suddenly knew what he had to do.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he felt a small bolt of desire as he breathed into her, bringing his lips up he put one hand over the other and began CPR. I one swift motion he opened the communicator that was located in his pocket and opened it, ignoring the sudden out burst from an angry Koenma he breathed into her again and once again pounded on her chest.

"Koenma! She stopped breathing. I'm doing CPR send Hiei over I feel there is a bad demonic omen in the air here."

_More of a devilish demon, attacking a miko when she has done nothing…_ Youko let a growl erupt from his lips. Kurama continued CPR.

"Right away, I'll stay connected, hold on Kagome!"

Kurama placed his ear to her chest; the sudden sounds of a heartbeat came into play. Placing his middle and fore finger along her neck he checked for a pulse and breathed a sigh of relief. She was breathing on her own and he pulse was coming back slowly but strong. Kurama wiped the sweat off his brow.

"She's alive Koenma, though the cause of this uncertainty is unknown." Kurama looked at Koenma, his face covered in a slight blush as he registered that he had just given CPR to the utmost beautiful woman he'd seen.

"Very good, Hiei should be there shortly. Meanwhile find this out; if it is a demon case I want it destroyed immediately, I'm sure there would be no objections from Hiei. Kagome is very important to all of us. She holds secrets and powers and is an overall good person… you should know that personally."

"Indeed." A smooth voice said. Kurama looked over his shoulder and watched as Hiei jumped through Kagome's open window landing with out a sound. Looking around he began to see the trouble that Kurama was having.

"I sense nothing. What could it have been?" Kurama asked himself aloud; slowly he brought the blankets on Kagome's bed around her. Hiei walked out side the room peering into other rooms; slowly he ventured down the mini set of stairs and walked into the living room area.

Kurama placed a wet cloth on Kagome's flawless face and neck, patting here and there to help reduce the fever. Watching her mouth partly open with her breathing sparked a fire inside of him, something he had now personally discovered, desire. It wasn't as though it was for some silly trinket or to seduce woman to become a god among the women in the demon realm, no, this was something he truly wanted to keep. He wanted her. He wanted her to become his mate, he wanted her to kiss him, to hug him in his despair and cheer him on. He wanted to come home to his mother and say look what I found, love and companion ship for forever. Stroking her cheek, he gave a genuine smile. She was beautiful… and he was glad that she was alive.

"Kagome…"

Kagome felt something wet on her face and neck, she felt no need to let it stop for her body was scorching hot and her lips held the sweetest scent as well as flavor. Licking her lips she gradually opened her eyes to meet an angel. The Angel held the beauty of a god and she wondered if she had died. She blinked a few times to try and clear her vision and then opened her mouth to speak but a soft hand cupped her face and she froze. Recognition suddenly struck her and she slowly placed a hand on his, feeling his cool hand she took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Kurama?" she asked softly, "What- what happened?"

Kurama gave a small smile and turned his head away from her, watching as he dipped the cloth into the basin of cool water.

"You passed out on the floor and suddenly gained a high fever, eventually you stopped breathing-"he stopped short to look at her face, hoping his eyes didn't hold the certain blush of desire as his face did. Slowly he wringed out most of the water in the cloth and dabbed her face again.

"So I gave you CPR. Your very lucky that I happened to be around." He gave a small chuckle.

Kagome gave a blush and a small smile as she sat up, the blankets toppled and pooled at her waist, "Well thank-you, hopefully the next time I stop breathing you'll save me once again…" her voice was sweet and flirtatious.

Kurama took a small breath and stood up, "I surely hope so Kagome… and maybe you can give me another chance sometime, for I would hate to loose you to another." With that said he walked towards the door, smirking as he felt the stare of the young lady admiring his body.

"Hiei is checking out your house, I believe there's a demon that is cursing you. Do you need anything?" He asked, turning around Kurama noticed Kagome with a smile on her face.

_Not unless your gunna take your shirt off…_ She thought dirtily. Her face turned a light pink, "No, I'm fine. I think I'll take a bath and change."

"Sounds good, maybe a nap later. Your body is tired; you'll need all the energy you can get. Be careful, if you need anything or you feel unwell tell us and we'll be there in a flash."

Kurama left the room soundlessly. Kagome threw the covers off her bed and closed the door, her back resting against it from the inside of her room. The cool texture felt good. Her heart seemed to beat slowly and time seemed to stand still.

"What the hell was that?" she asked herself. A few words came to mind… _Some Kitsune use seduction unintentionally. They are naturally born with it, but when one is trying to obtain a mate he or she takes major precautions and…_ Kagome shook Shippo's word out of her head, stopping him in mid-sentence.

"Would he be?" she mumbled questioningly, grabbing her clothes she headed towards the bathroom. Closing the door and locking it to ensure no peeking toms, she bent over to the lower cabinet and opened the door; grabbing a few towels she turned on the water in the bathtub and stripped herself of her clothing.

"A seducing Kitsune with a nice booty, I might add." Kagome giggled as she scolded herself for her naughty teenage perverted thoughts, slipping into the water she let out a soft sigh. The water unlaced her muscles and washed the sweaty mess that clung to her skin. Her mind felt at calm and she closed her eyes… slowly drifting away.

"Maybe it's not a seduction… but a true attraction."

"Any luck Hiei?"

Kurama analyzed the room, he could think of nothing. There was no aura, no scent, nothing. Walking towards Hiei he noticed him crouched over the floor gazing intensely at the flooring, peering over his shoulder he saw what Hiei had noticed.

"What is it?" He asked the fire apparition.

"Poison." Was his calm and carefully picked out words. "Someone was indeed in here… whom ever it was hid here," he pointed to the wall space behind the door, "The demon filled the air with a poison and left." He stood up.

"She inhaled it fox, her guard was down and he took advantage."

Kurama nodded. Even if he was here, he couldn't do anything. Maybe he could have found the scent, maybe he could have sensed the intruder, but he probably could have done nothing to stop the spread of the poison. Demon senses are sharper then humans, he could have bared it but mean while she would still be intoxicated.

"Hn. How's the girl?" Hiei asked, starring intensely at the wall. He didn't like this at all, how could the demon slip by with out anyone feeling it, let alone a miko's senses that have been told to be almost as sharp as any demons.

Kurama looked up from his stupor and looked at Hiei, "She's fine, taking a bath."

Hiei turned to face him and raised an eyebrow.

"I'll leave you to your privet matters… I'd advise you to shower fox, your arousal and hers is all over you." With small smirk Hiei left, choosing to stay away from the hypnotizing miko and her secret admirer. Kurama couldn't say he wasn't a tad bit embarrassed, because hell he was! Shaking his head he headed towards the kitchen for a snack.

_Hopefully she won't mind my appetite._ Kurama opened the fridge feeling the cool air rush at him, _hmm what to eat?_

_I say we take a slice of her; she's enough to get us up and moving._ Youko gave a yawn, unashamed of his perverted statement; _she's like a slice of heaven with those lips._

_Youko…_ Kurama paused; for once again he had to agree with his counterpart. Her lips were a slice of heaven; her lips nearly sent him crazy.

"The bathroom's open if you need it!" Kagome's voice filtered through the air, "Towels are under the sink in the cabinet below!" A soft clink of her bedroom door told him that she was in her room. Closing the fridge door and walking across the wood floors to his duffel bag, he pulled his clothes out and headed to the bathroom. He was going to need one long hot shower.

11:54pm, the alarms hot red lights illuminated the room, the moons crescent shape smiled at her through the window, glazing her room in a romantic moonlight. Sitting up she looked to the door. She felt an odd need to talk to Kurama, she yearned to see his face smile and to watch his green eyes dazzle into a golden color. The blankets once again pooled at her waist, deciding to fulfill her need she threw the blankets off her and crept quietly towards her door. Opening it she peeked out and opened it an unhurriedly fashion. Taking a step she winced as the floor squeaked.

_Shoot…_

"You can come in Kagome."

Kagome gave an embarrassed laugh as she was now caught in the act. Slowly she took a breath, why was this so hard? He was just some guy, he was her ex, and he was just doing… his… job… Opening the door she walked into seeing Kurama in a large tee shirt and pair of boxers, giving a smirk she proudly announced his attire.

"Nice boxers."

_Playful…_ was the thief's thought.

"I could say the same for your short shorts and belly shirt." It was Kurama's turn to smile playfully as Kagome grew hot and embarrassed. "What is it you need Miss Kagome?"

"I want to know about you… I've been thinking about how Yusuke died twice, and now I wonder about you and Hiei. From Hiei I can assume he's gone through so much, I wouldn't want to snoop and dive at his background so…"

"You'd like to drive into mine?" Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"No, no, no, I mean well yeah, eh…" Kagome rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed once again. "Only if you want to tell me, I just umm."

Kurama motioned her to sit on the bed. Feeling the heat rise on her cheeks she walked and sat on the edge.

"Its alright, its only fair since you told us everything and us only Yusuke's story. Besides we'll be living with each other for some time."

Kagome nodded, "Exactly!"

Scooting closer she waited for him to begin. "My human name is Suiichi Minamino; my demon name is Youko Kurama." Kagome's eyes widened.

"You're a demon and a human? But not Hanyou?"

"More of a spirit of a demon in a human." Kagome nodded understandingly, how much she would have bragged if she had met him earlier. Youko would be famous to Shippo, Shippo would idle him as Souta idled Inuyasha.

"My demon counterpart was a thief…" Kagome listened intensely; her eyes never wavered from him. "As all thieves go, the have to out run the ones whom are protecting the treasure. Youko unfortunately missed calculated and almost died; lying on the brink of death he sent his spirit into a human body."

"Which is you; you're the human he picked?" Kagome said. Kurama nodded.

"Yes and here I am, growing with a spirit of the legendary thief Youko Kurama."

Kagome nodded when suddenly she noticed his green orbs swirl a tad of gold, leaning forwards she looked him in the eyes.

"When he talks to you… you know your eyes swim in and out with a gold amber right?"

Kurama looked at her eyes as well, complimenting her strategic observation.

"It seems so." Pulling back as much as to her dismay, she turned her head a side and pulled her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you… for telling me." She turned to look at him. "And… I'm sorry about the bitterness that I've thrown at you. Now I see why you were always so tense and edgy, I- I should of never came to resulting into a rapid conclusion about you… back then."

Kurama wasn't sure what she was talking about. Bitterness? Edgy? It suddenly hit him like a bag of bricks. She was apologizing for the whole break up incident when they were dating. How different life would have been if they had just told each other of their pasts, hers on the well and his of his own spirit.

"As well as I shouldn't have thrown such harsh words back at you."

Kagome heard the bed creak a bit. Turning her head as she felt something cup her cheek she turned to see his eyes and melted with his touch.

"Kurama…"

Closing his eyes he leaned in for the kiss. His lips were so soft, as well as hers. His tasted of sweet honey as her tasted of the sweetest candy. Deepening the kiss just a little more he ran his tongue at her lip. Kagome felt hot, her body was aching, her mind couldn't think, she had become putty in his hands. Kagome gave in, his tongue met hers and explosion hit them both, their desires for each other spiked to the roof. Pulling back, Kurama looked at her.

"I think we should get to bed, we have a long day tomorrow to figure out who tried to poison you." He gave a small smile. Kagome was breathless and absolutely stunned. _What a damn good kisser!_

"I guess so…" She stood up and he walked her to the door of his bedroom. She stopped suddenly and turned around; biting her lip she stood on her tiptoes and leaned into his ears.

"I wouldn't want to loose you to another either…" she gave him a soft peck on the cheek and left, closing the door behind her, "Good Night Kurama!"

Kurama smiled and touched his check where she had willing kissed him. He turned around and smiled; walking back to his bed he laid down. His head lay softly against the back pillow and his arms folded behind them. He closed his eyes and gave a small chuckle and a wicked grin.

"It's a whole new ball game now…"

**Alright here is the update. I just want to give everyone the heads up, the next bitch that leaves a flame or emails me one, is gunna get scorched, cuz hunny, playing with fire… lets just say your gunna get burned. So yeah, and for all those demanding reviews, just chill, its summer, and my computers a fag, so I'm on my dads. My dad's computer hasn't got one story and I can't transfer them over. **

**Gomen-Nasai**

**Review.**


	6. Chapter Six

**To Meet Again… So They Say**

Read and Review

**Chapter 6…**

Kagome moaned and opened a sleepy eye. Her body was warm and sprawled out all over her bed. A pillow fell shamelessly onto the floor as the bright light filtering through the window displeased her eyes. _What time is it anyway? _Sitting up she lazily pulled the tangled blankets from her limbs and rested them on the floor. Looking at the alarm clock she gave a grunt of disapproval. _10:34…_

Yawning she left her room and headed to the bathroom. Sleepily gazing at the white marble counters she noticed an unfamiliar green toothbrush and Aqua fresh toothpaste. _Who's that?_ She grabbed her own toothbrush and toothpaste when the thought suddenly dawned on her. _Its Kurama-kun's…_ Kagome's look faltered slightly at the realization and she touched her lips. It all came back to her… the discussion, his past, their kiss, and her flirtatious words… Kagome tapped her toothbrush against the sink and rinsed out her mouth. Spitting out the remaining water she looked into the mirror.

"Speaking of which… I wonder if he is awake." She mumbled to herself.

Patting her mouth with the towel she tossed it to the side and headed out the bathroom door. Carefully avoiding the squeaky floorboard she stood in front his door, and raised a hand to knock. _I wonder…_

"You might not get a response you know." Kagome jumped at the voice. Whipping around she came face to face with her green-eyed admirer, the floorboard squeaked in surprise.

"You scared me! How long have you been up?" She noticed his attire. O_bviously not that long..._

"I only woke up about twenty minutes ago as a matter of fact and just finished getting breakfast ready. I was about to come get you actually." He gave a smile and shifted slightly.

Kagome sniffed the air, "Sure smells good. Just let me get dressed and I'll be down in a minute."

"I like this outfit much better though..." Kurama gave a soft chuckle and Kagome flushed all over.

"As I like yours, but I do need to get dressed sometime today. Besides what would the others say?"

Kurama grinned and brushed his hand against hers slightly- sending a small spark through her. Opening his door he glanced out of the corner of his eye to see her close her own bedroom door and the sound of that familiar soft click let him know she was dressing. Throwing on a pair of jeans and a white tee shirt he heard her open her door. Swinging his open as well, he followed her down into the kitchen and watched as her jaw hit the floor.

"You think you made enough?" She gaped.

Kurama laughed and motioned for the front door. Kagome blinked confused at his motion. Going to the front door she opened it to be greeted by a pair of sleepily and cranky teenage boys and one disgruntled demon.

"There's food-" Her words were cut short and went on deaf ears as she noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara at the table acting like wild dogs at the large course meal.

"You'd think the idiots were dying." Hiei mumbled.

Entering the house Hiei looked it over, he was still baffled at the appearance of their new demon enemy. Its not that he couldn't figure it out, it was more of the lack of help that of which he grudgingly felt that he needed to acquire. Finding a comfortable spot away from the group he sat down- twitching slightly from Kuwabara's obnoxious drooling.

"This is great! Who cooked?" Kuwabara said loudly, stuffing his face full of chow. Yusuke swatted his hands away with his chopsticks as Kuwabara attempted to take his food.

"That's mine stupid."

Yusuke gave a challenging growl. Kuwabara gave up and looked at the rest in front of him with a watery mouth and star glazed eyes. Kurama sat down at the table and slowly grabbed a plate, sarcastically fearing that Yusuke or Kuwabara might attack him while he tried to eat something. They both glared at him in response.

"What do you guys want to drink?" Kagome barely caught anything that flew from their mouths, minus the food flying, and Kurama curtly replied with orange juice. Kagome assumed the rest would want the same and brought the Florida's Orange juice carton to the table.

"I see you feeling better Kuwabara." Kurama noted, remembering what Kagome said when Kuwabara wasn't as… goofy as normal. Kagome rested the cups on the table and looked over at Hiei who starred intently at the wall space behind the door.

"Would you like anything Hiei? I've got ice cream in the freezer if you want some." Hiei turned his head and looked at her, how'd she know the whole ice cream thing he had? He titled his head towards Kurama who seemed to raise an eyebrow at the odd question.

"Later," was Hiei's only reply.

"So how'd everything go last night? Anything special happen?" Yusuke dabbed his lips with a napkin and brought the glass of orange juice to his mouth. Looking around he noticed Kurama and Kagome starring at him oddly and then to each other and then back at him.

"What? Did something happen?"

Kagome shook her head in an 'I should have known he wouldn't tell,' way and Kurama rubbed the back of his neck.

"You mean Koenma didn't tell you?"

"No." Answered Kuwabara equally interested at the sudden secrecy.

"Tell us what?"

Kagome gave a deep breath, "Lets just say a demon slipped up and tried to kill me and we had to have a little rescue mission. You want more orange juice Yusuke?"

Yusuke wiped his mouth after just spitting his orange juice all over poor Kuwabara who was reaching for some bacon.

"Watch it Urameshi!" Kuwabara abandoned the bacon and aimed for the napkins.

"A DEMON?" Yusuke screeched, "What happened? Are you all alright? Any connections to the big guy we after? God damn toddler!"

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the uproar and sighed. It was unneeded. Kuwabara seemed unfazed and ignored the behavior of their so-called leader, mean while Hiei's other eyebrow twitched and Kagome took a sip of her drink.

"He tried to poison Miss Kagome and no, we did not find the culprit nor do we have any leads. He caught her when we were off guard and every trace of him has been eliminated." Kurama replied.

Yusuke swore under his breath and leaned back lazily in the chair. They needed some leads on this guy now. If this guy was after the Shikon No Tama then they were in a big dilemma. Not to mention, that if he had lackeys around whom of which he obviously has, they'd need some type of lead on what special powers they had or basically anything at all.

Kagome stood up and grabbed the empty dishes; walking over to the sink she ran the water and grabbed the dish soap. Kuwabara closed his eyes and suddenly snapped them open in a spastic fashion.

"Who would know more about demon poisons and their creators?" He looked around the room. "Kurama knows a lot but who else besides him would know about that stuff?"

Yusuke shrugged a shoulder and Hiei seemed unmoved. Kurama on the other hand walked over to the sink where Kagome was washing dishes and grabbed a plate. Kagome looked up and smiled; reaching for another dish under the soapy water she felt something else grab her hand and starred into the eyes of the culprit.

"Any ideas?" Yusuke asked, his chair rocking on two legs. "Maybe the old hag knows something otherwise were screwed and were going to end up asking the brat."

Kagome blushed slightly at the contact and released her hand. Wiping it on a towel she handed it to Kurama whom held a slim smile on his face. The old hag? We're they talking about, Genkai?

"Genkai?" she asked, seating her self back at the now clean table. Kuwabara looked over at her, sporting a new look of puzzlement with bacon on his face.

"How youf knof abbo Genka?" He swallowed his food and repeated the question, "How do you know about Genkai?"

Kagome bit her lip and tried to hold back a shudder that was torn between disgust and slight amusement.

"I once went there with my friend Ayumi and we chatted with a sweet girl named Yukina there. I don't know if she lived there with Miss Genkai, but let's just say we came often and develop into somewhat good friends till I had my shrine incident and she went on that trip to go to some tournament." Kagome shrugged a shoulder. "Then I never heard from her."

Kagome looked up and over at Hiei who was starring directly at her daring her to say anything that would ultimately sign her own death wish. He swore he'd protect her and if Kagome were a threat, even with her spoken words, he'd easily try and do away with her.

"Well I'll be damned…" Yusuke whispered.

A sudden knock on the door caught everyone's attention. Pushing her chair back she eeped.

"Ah no, not now!" She slammed the peephole shut.

"Who is it Kagome?" Kurama asked. Kagome scratched her forehead with her forefinger, a little embarrassed.

"Well you see-" A sudden shout of squeals from the other side of the door caught everyone's attention.

"Kagome we know you're in there! We know about your boyfriend too! How could you do that to Hojo?" A couple of voices chorused.

Kurama raised an eyebrow. _Hojo, her boyfriend? _He'd see that to stop. Youko slightly frowned and glared at the possibility that his new interest in this human could only be limited by the wonders of that uninhabitable word, friendship. Yusuke on the other hand cracked up and nearly fell over. _Kagome was scared of a bunch of squealing girls? The worse that those girls could probably do to her would be attack Kurama and steal his boxers let alone the poor guy!_

"Well tell them you're busy. You've got a date with three hot guys and a monkey today!" Yusuke gave a sly smile giving the amusement.

"Yeah well with your reputation and Hiei's lack of patience for humans, I believe none of them will survive."

Another knock on the door told her that they weren't giving up.

"Come on Kagome! We know you have a hot guy in there! We saw you last night with him!"

Kagome's eye twitched and she unbolted and unlocked the door, swinging it open slightly glared at them.

"Uh guys this is not the best time I-"

"OH MY GOD SHE HAS THREE HOT GUYS!" Yuka screamed. The other two girls immediately grabbed Kagome by the arms and dragged her outside.

"Yusuke! Shuichi! Help me!" She mouthed. Kurama chuckled as her face turned red and her friends forcefully dragged her away, the leader seemingly glaring slightly at her.

"YOU HAVE THREE GUYS?"

"It's not like I planned on having them all over and it's not what you think! At least let me introduce you to them." Kagome shrugged their arms off her agitated. Walking back through the door she took a deep breath and whispered low, "Bare with me god… and you two demons."

She whispered the last part- her eyebrow twitching.

Not that far away in a secluded area a dark figure lurked nearby his master, whom was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed. The figure dressed in casual clothes looking nor more then just a usual young attractive man.

"Alright old man, I've done my part. When am I going to see the results?" His voice was cocky and smooth. His master opened an eyelid to reveal a pair of dark blue-black colored orbs starring at him. Pushing off the tree he stepped from the shadows and unfolded his arms- his blue jeans and green tee shirt blanketed in a black jacket slightly covered from the tree's dew.

"In due time Chance. Your poison is doing wonders and is drinking valued information from right under their demonic noses." The man gave wicked grin; his slightly tanned face seemed to give an eerie look against his short black hair. Chance glared slightly at him with dark blue eyes.

"Master Naraku-"He stopped short as he got a murderous glare from the other male.

"You will refer to me as my other name… unless you wish to die on the spot."

Naraku's blue black eyes faded darkly into a violet black. He snapped a finger and Chance suddenly felt a slight trickle down his face, reaching up he touched the liquid and his eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry… 'Master Takashi'," Chance poorly mocked.

"Anyway, my question was, what do I get once you get the woman and jewel? Surely you won't keep her to yourself… I have a reputation to uphold."

He glared but his lips slightly curled. Naraku smiled and stood next to him closing his eyes for a brief minute.

"Your womanizing skills may just come in handy… when I'm done with the wench… she's yours." Naraku began to descend the hill and walk towards the forestry, leaving the brown hair adult behind smirking and walking in the other direction.

"Of course…" Naraku brushed branch from his eyes and another from his leg. "You may not just live till then."

His smirk died and a scowl set sourly on his face. Closing his eyes he stopped and looked at the mental picture before him. Snarling he glared murderously, imaging the young redhead before him, drowning in his own blood. It wasn't the fox who appeared his enemy, but he surely held a strong compassion for what was his and nothing… would stand in his way of getting what was his.

"He may be sweeping her off her feet… but he'll know way of recovering her when the past comes to haunt her every move…" Naraku chuckled maliciously.

"In due time Kagome… in due time priestess…"

**-Just updated, new Chapter on the way.**


	7. Chapter Seven

To Meet Again or So they Say

Chapter Seven … 

Kagome fell to onto her bed. Never in her life has she had so much drama in one evening. She turned her head to the side and closed her eyes. Struggling to keep the secrets of the boys and to make sure that neither of the boys hadn't tried to kill either of themselves or the girls, was really, more stressful and challenging then any other demon in the world. Kagome yawned and rubbed her eyes. For now, thankfully, the boys had left. Yusuke and Kuwabara volunteered to go grocery shopping for her while Hiei refused to do anything. Kagome honestly was surprised at Yusuke's forwardness towards the groceries; little did she know what he had done beforehand. Her eyes drifted close.

Kurama sat in the living room of the household and curiously flipped through the TV channels. Nothing good seemed to be on. He sighed. Of course, nothing could seem good while things were on his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of last night, even after all the molesting from this afternoon, he still couldn't stop thinking about that kiss… those past memories... the good times.

"What to do… oh what to do…?"

Kurama mulled over the thought. His mind couldn't stop playing the image; she was something special. She was more then special… he bit his tongue for the word. She was _extraordinary_. Yes, he thought, that was one of the words he could use to describe her. Either way, in the end, he was sorry at the fact that he had let someone so amazing slip through his fingers as if it were the last of his water he held in his hands. Of course… back then… everything seemed so easy to fix…

Kurama stood and ran a finger through his hair. She was more then just the last of his water that he held. She was the water that seemed to make him whole and complete, forever replenishing his mind and desires with only a drop. He admitted this peculiar attachment to the girl seemed to go so smoothly and naturally, as did his curiosity. Even his lulled dreams within him drew back the memories and long dreamt the future of their meetings to come. Kurama closed his eyes in consideration and in self-control. Not only did she now trust him and know of his secret, she had accepted him for more… she has accepted everyone…

Kagome stirred from her sleep. Brushing her hand against her forehead and slowly opened her eyes, the backs of her palm resting on her forehead. How long had she been asleep? Curling her palm she dropped her hands down and slowly sat up. Throwing the sheets off her she stood.

"WE'RE BACK!!!" A familiar voice screeched.

Kagome rubbed her eyes and opened the door, trailing down the hallway and down the mini set of stairs to the kitchen.

"YUSUKE STOP EATING ALL THE FOOD WE JUST BOUGHT!"

"SHUT UP!"

Kagome blinked and looked at the two sleepily in the kitchen fighting over a box of cheerios. Kurama stood behind them placing the other items in the cabinets in an unusual matter of silence. Kagome watched him. She couldn't stop starring. What made him so different from the other boys she had dated? What made him so different in a way, that every time they touched, she would get this feeling? The feeling of when your breath is taken away in an instant, the feeling in which your heart is racing a million miles an hour, telling you to surge forward for that adrenaline rush through the street… that feeling of curiosity in a matter that he… some how held the same feelings for you too… That wonderful feeling…

Kurama turned around and looked at Kagome from across the room. He watched as she smiled slightly and gave a soft wave. Starring across the room, holding another box of cheerios he blinked suddenly and turned away. Kazuma raised an eyebrow at the weirdness and gorged through the bags of food.

Kagome turned her head away in walked back upstairs. Kagome opened the door to her room, rubbing her eyes softly, and closed the door. Kagome rested her forehead on the door. Had she just made a fool of herself, thinking he still liked her? No. He was just busy. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, resting on the door again. She was blowing this way out of proportion. Kagome turned around and opened her eyes slightly, starring at the floor… Weird… her senses… Her head shot up. Kagome's eyes widened.

"Surprised to see me…?" a brazen voice spoke.

Kagome starred and stepped back into the door.

"Now don't be shy… I told you, that you couldn't run forever… that you couldn't hide all these years. No… I told you girl. And look around, at what you've become… what _I've _become. Oh but you aren't surprised are you…? No. You knew I would come back. You knew…"

Kagome starred at the pair of red eyes in the corner of the room that starred at her hard and icy. Those fire red eyes, the eyes of the devil. She couldn't take her eyes away from his. Those eyes sent poison through her body, a poison that forbid her to move… that iced her lungs… sent chills all over her… He was here.

Naraku chuckled.

"What…? Terrified…? There's no need. What happen to your back bone girl?"

His eyes sharpened instantly at her. Kagome lost her breath.

"What…?" Kagome whispered.

Naraku rose from his position on her bed in the corner of the room. He straightened his clothes and looked at her. He slid his hands into his pocket and switched his weight to one foot. He watched her. He watched as the emotions flooded her face, paling her with every memory that surged through her body, tormenting every aching muscle in her heart.

Kagome's eyes widen as he took every step. That bastard was here. He was here for her. Why couldn't she scream? Why couldn't she run out the room? Why couldn't she raise her hands and blast him back! Kagome felt the blood in her body drain, he was here… why couldn't she do anything! Kagome starred at his eyes, her body slightly shaking, her mind screaming at her to do something.

**Read&Review**


End file.
